


A Change of Pace

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Marianne loves the way Hilda looks tied up. She loved even more how obedient she is.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> So after a small side note in a discord server I'm in this story was birthed. I hope you all like it.

Hilda’s throat moved against her collar and Marianne wet her lips unconsciously. 

“You look good,” Mariane said, voice soft as she watched the blush on Hilda’s cheek creep across her face, pink eyes wide from the sheer desire in her voice.

_‘No,’_ she thought to herself, _‘good isn’t good enough.’_

She’s more than good. Her arms bound above her head, wrist’s crossed get her as she’s tied to their headboard. Every part of her was exposed to Marianne as she straddled her thighs, pinning Hilda under her. Everything on display for her.

It takes her a moment to find a word that fits just how good she looked right now: how she tugged at the ribbons, how she almost glowed softly in the moonlight, how she squirmed under Marianne’s needy stare. 

“So… perfect.”

Marianne wasn’t sure whose idea it was to introduce bondage into their relationship, but she did know that they should have done so sooner. The intricate laces and crossings of black silk snaking over Hilda’s shoulder, around her side, and down her stomach before wrapping around her waist were stunning on Hilda. Around her pale throat was a blue-collar with a tag engraved with “Property of Marianne.”

“I can’t begin to tell you how perfect you look like this and all the things it makes me want to do to you,” Marianne told her. Normally she would be too embarrassed to say such things, but with Hilda like this--tied down under Marianne--she takes every chance because there are few things sweeter in this world than seeing the way Hilda reacted to her quiet praise or how she could unravel Hilda with nothing more than her sweet voice and the things she would do to hear it.

“Where to start?”

“Wherever you want,” Hilda says. Dark lashes fluttering as Marianne traced over her abdomen, the powerful muscles relaxed under the other girl’s light touch. She was truly at ease--at peace--as she surrendered herself to Marianne.

Even now it steals Marianne’s breath away at how much she craves that surrender, to look down at Hilda and see her exposed to her, to see the trust in her eyes. How she wants to submit to Marianne, to follow her commands and let her tease out the obedience within her.

“You’ll be good for me?” Marianne asked, dragging her nails down Hilda’s twitching stomach and digging into the sensitive spot above her hip bone. Hilda pushes through the fog of pleasure just long enough to nod her head and Marianne rewards her with a kiss, pulling their bodies closer until they were flush with each other. Marianne nipped at Hilda’s lip, a moan escaping from Hilda’s throat as she parted them, allowing Marianne’s tongue to slip past and run over Hilda’s teeth before moving further to find Hilda’s tongue. She could taste the lingering sweetness of their earlier wine and relished the softness of their lips pressed together contrasting with the hardness of the other girl’s teeth as her tongue ventured further. Marianne could feel Hilda’s heavy breathing under her as the warrior pulled at her bindings. Marianne returned her focus to her hands, moving them lower, slowly, her pulse pounding in her ears. She could feel Hilda’s pause in their kiss when Marianne’s hand ran under, cupping her round, firm rear. Marianne was beyond turned on, her whole body was hot and needy as she tightened her grip, fingers digging into soft flesh, pulling her pelvis against hers.

Marianne knew Hilda desperately wanted more, and when she felt the woman under her try to grind their bodies together she pulled back. She didn’t need to look at Hilda’s reddened face or listen to her uneven breathings to know she was willing, but seeing her eyes closed, parted lips full, flushed skin, and her chest heaving as she took deep breaths was ruining Marianne’s plan to go slow tonight, of toying with her, coaxing her higher and higher to release without ever letting her find it as she guided them both to a desperate shattering peek, in _ruining_ her in all the ways Marianne knew she loved. 

“Of course I will,” Hilda murmured, “I’ll always be good for you.”

There was something about the way the ribbons curled around her body, all the beautiful lines they would leave, all the hidden places Marianne couldn’t get enough of touching, tasting, and kissing until her throat was dry. How she wanted to take her time tonight, to hold Hilda at the edge for as long as she could, working her with open mouth kisses and sharp teeth at her throat, pushing her to the brink again and again until she was whimpering beneath her, tears pricking in her eyes as she begged for release. 

Taking one look at the getup she was in, Marianne knew neither of them would last that long. She leaned down again and gave Hilda a quick peck on the lips, smiling when she didn’t give chase.

“So pretty,” She said, wrapping a finger around Hilda’s collar and tugging, admiring the way she arched into her. “ _Mine._ ”

Hilda fell back against the pillow when Marianne let go of her collar, plopping down with a small bounce as the bed caught her. “Marianne, please,” Hilda begged.

“Shhh, shhh,” Marianne shushed, “just keep being good for me, ok?”

Hilda gave a simple nod.

“Good girl,” Marianne whispered, leaning down as she attacked Hilda’s throat, kissing and sucking bruises there, using her tongue to trace circles around each bruise until Hilda was panting and straining against the ribbon that was keeping her in place. 

Marianne pulled back, looking at Hilda with a smile on her face. Her eyes screwed shut, lips red as hot breath escaped her in short quick pants.

She was perfect.

Digging her nails into her midsection she dragged them downwards, her nails digging bluntly into Hilda’s skin as they left red trails in their wake. She could hear her name mixing with her disjointed pleas and for a moment Marianne’s heart was gripped with an overwhelming love that muddled her thoughts. Moving by sheer instinct Marianne leaned down, moving along the paths her fingers left behind in Hilda’s abdomen, dividing her attention into soothing the reddened skin with kisses and torturing it further with her lips, tongue, and teeth to mark Hilda as hers. 

Marianne pulled back, smiling down at Hilda. Her eyes were screwed shut, lips red as hot breath escaped her in short quick pants. Marianne reached up above their heads and intertwined their fingers.

“Marianne, please,” Hilda begged through heavy breaths.

“Someone’s needy,” Marianne teased, running her hand along Hilda’s tone stomach ever-so-slowly, enjoying the feeling of her hard muscles. 

“I am so turned on right now, Marianne,” Hilda told her. “So, please-”

“Ok, ok. I promise no more teasing.” Marianne said as she continued her slow pace, moving past her rib cage until her fingers brushed against Hilda’s breast.

Hilda was taking deep shuddering breaths, her skin was practically burning Marianne’s hand as her chest contracted and expanded with her breathing. Finally, Marianne slipped her palm up to cup one of Hilda’s breasts. Hilda exhaled deeply and turned her head away from Marianne in embarrassment.

Marianne was enjoying every moment of tormenting Hilda, smiling she squeezed the soft and yielding flesh lightly, her fingers tracing around the sensitive nub protruding from the rest of the skin. Hilda was letting out quiet moans now, her body shifting in response to Marianne’s touch, seeming to push her chest forward towards Marianne’s hand. 

Marianne continued massaging Hilda’s breast, letting her thumb flick over the girl’s hard nipple and relishing in the noises that escaped her mouth. Finally, Marianne let her hand slip from her breast, sliding it back down her toned stomach. Their eyes met each other’s; lust was clear in Hilda’s gaze and it sent shivers through Marianne.

Her hand slipped inches lower, fingertips brushing against the soft lace of Hilda’s panties. Hilda looked at Marianne with a need in her eyes, so desperate to be touched by the woman on top of her. Eventually, Marianne pushed past the elastic fabric, feeling Hilda’s pubic hairs against her fingertips before pressing onward until her finger found the soaking wetness beyond. 

Hilda pressed her head back into their pillow, arching her back as she tried to push herself against Marianne’s fingers more. Her hand balled above her head and ground her teeth together as she finally felt some semblance of pleasure after such a long build-up.

Marianne let her fingers trace along Hilda’s outer lips, Hilda breathing heavy and ragged, mouth open and hips twitching at Marianne’s touch. Sliding her finger upwards Marianne let her fingers rub circles into Hilda’s clit, the girl bucking her hips and moaning loudly.

“Oh fuck, Marianne,” Hilda moaned, voice tight with pleasure, her eyes still closed as she revealed in the sensation of Marianne’s finger.

Marianne smirked at the sound of her name uttered with such ecstasy, continuing to rub her well-lubricated fingers in little circles around Hilda’s clit, listening to her moans and feeling every buck and shudder from her actions; watching and enjoying the sight of Hilda panting, flushed face, and her toes curling.

Hilda was a panting mess, bucking her hips as she pulled on her bindings so hard Marianne was surprised they didn’t snap. Hilda was so close, an overpowering sensation that threatened to wash over her as she continued to let out a mix of moans and whimpers as she swelled to a peak. All of her muscles tightened at once, feet twisting and turning up the sheets and she panted and moaned Marianne’s name like a mantra before collapsing, soft whimpers coming from her mouth as Marianne removed her fingers. Smiling, Marianne looked down at Hilda from the corner of her eyes, glad to see her looking up at her as she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them before popping them out of her mouth. 

Reaching up, Marianne took a moment to undo Hilda’s bindings. Once she was free, Marianne found herself pushed onto her back, Hilda on top of her and straddling her in an instant, kissing her with furious ambition.

Marianne smiled in glee before pressing her lips back against Hilda’s, who wasted no time pushing her tongue into Marianne’s mouth. Their tongues twisted against each other in a dance. When they finally came up for air, they were both panting with flushed faces.

Marianne smiled up at Hilda, a devious glint in her eyes as she spoke. “Going to repay the favor?”

“Yes,” Hilda laughed, a smile plastered on her face as she wordlessly dove back down, peppering Marianne’s face with kisses. Slowly Marianne could feel Hilda moving downward, peppering kisses her whole way, Marianne’s hand twisting into the sheet as Hilda used her hands to spread Marianne’s legs apart, waiting for her to slide her underwear down to touch her. But it felt like forever had passed and right at the last moment, Hilda pulled away from Marianne.

Marianne ground her teeth down onto themselves in frustration. “Hilda,” She said, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of her hair, nails digging into Hilda’s scalp.

“Yes, Marianne?” Hilda asked her, a wicked smirk on her face as her fingers danced slowly up and down Mariane’s inner thighs.

Marianne gave a wordless response, choosing instead to tug slightly on Hilda’s hair.

Hilda laughed quietly to herself as she dipped her head down, pulling Marianne’s underwear to the side and holding it there she finally touched her, dragging her tongue along her sex. Marianne gave a small moan before gasping when Hilda dragged her tongue through her folds again. Her mouth fell open as she clenched her eyes closed, a low moan escaping her as Hilda continued to lick her. Marianne’s toes curled as Hilda sucked on her clit gently. She was overwhelmed with sensation and Hilda’s soft tongue lapped at her slowly, pushing her to the edge until Marianne was a panting mess, bucking her hips and twisting her hands tightly in Hilda’s hair.

Marianne was so close and an overwhelming sensation washed over her as Hilda continued to add fuel to the fire that burned within her. Her back arched and every nerve in her body burned for Hilda. Marianne moaned and whimpered as she finally came undone, panting and moaning as she finally released Hilda’s hair. 

Hilda crawled her way up Marianne before flopping beside her as the two embraced each other, lying in silence with each other before Hilda spoke up. “I’m tired.”

Marianne laughed as she wrapped her arms around Hilda and laid her head down on the pillow. “Do you want to sleep?” 

After a second of waiting with no reply, Marianne blinked before speaking up again. “Hilda?” She asked, looking over to see that Hilda had already fallen asleep, softly breathing on her shoulder as her chest steadily rose and fell slightly.

Marianne smiled at the sight of Hilda sleeping next to her. Closing her eyes she knew they would have to clean their sheets in the morning, but that was a problem for future Marianne, right now she would let herself go, falling into a deep sleep next to Hilda, the girls sleeping calmly with their arms wrapped around each other.


End file.
